Renaissance
by Nafrayu
Summary: Mini-recueil d'OS. La découverte de Loki par Odin, son arrivée sur Asgard et quelques fragments de sa vie en compagnie de sa famille.
1. Renaissance

**Note**: J'avais dis dans ma fic _God of Mischief_ que je ferais un OS quand j'atteindrais les 100 reviews. Chose promis, chose dû, voilà l'OS sur Loki, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas, et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant le lire! :)

**Résumé**: Les premiers instants de Loki à Asgard.

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la correction :)

* * *

**Renaissance**

Odin, le Père-de-toute-chose, avançait prudemment dans le Grand Temple de Jotunheim. Son œil gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir et sa vision baissait considérablement de minutes en minutes, il en perdrait l'usage sans nul doute.  
Le temple glacée était silencieux, Odin n'entendait que le fracas des armes au dehors, son armée avait subit de lourdes défaites mais Laufey était réduit à l'impuissance et c'était l'essentiel. Une partie du temple était en ruine, les murs gelés étaient éventrés et le vent du dehors traversait le bâtiment de part en part avec un sifflement sinistre.

Il fit quelque pas lorsqu'un son, pas plus audible qu'un murmure se fit entendre. Il stoppa sa marche et tendit l'oreille prêt à dégainer son arme dans le cas où un géant des glaces était tapis dans l'ombre.  
Mais rien.  
Odin attendit encore quelques instants et se remit en marche, il voulait fouiller le temple pour être sûr de ne rien laisser de dangereux derrière lui. Soudain le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau, ce n'était pas quelque chose de menaçant, plutôt quelque chose de doux. Comme un gazouillis.

Il s'avança vers le centre du temple, une sorte de pièce circulaire qui avait résisté à l'attaque, et vit une chose étrange sur le sol. Un petit tas de linge dans lequel quelque chose bougeait. Il s'avança et la surprise lui fit un instant oublier la douleur. Un petit bébé se tenait dans le petit tas de linge, il pleurait doucement, ses petites mains recroquevillées contre lui. Il était d'une couleur bleu nuit comme le sont tous les Jotuns, mais sa constitution était étonnamment petite et frêle pour le fils d'un géant des glaces.

Odin comprit tout de suite. Laufey avait abandonné son fils, probablement un bâtard, à la mort. Sans nul doute que le petit être mourrait rapidement dans ce froid glacial et cet isolement, sans aucun soin, n'y personne pour s'occuper de lui.

Le Père-de-toute-chose sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Quel homme pouvait abandonner son propre enfant? Qui pouvait avoir si peu de cœur et d'âme pour oser accomplir un acte aussi ignoble? Il s'agenouilla et saisi délicatement le nourrisson entres ses mains, il était très léger et le Roi en conclu qu'il avait à peine quelques heures. Aussitôt la peau de celui-ci prit une teinte rosée et son regard passa du rouge à un beau vert émeraude. Odin sourit à l'enfant qui se calma et fixa l'homme de ses grands yeux.

Il était probablement le fruit des amours de Laufey avec une femme d'une autre espèce, il ne pouvait pas être un géant des glace à part entière, songea Odin. Il enveloppa délicatement le nourrisson dans les tissus et le serra contre lui en veillant à ne pas le blesser.

- Bonjour petit bonhomme, je suis Odin, père-de-toute-chose.

Odin ne savait pas si l'enfant pouvait le comprendre mais il était étonnamment calme comme s'il avait comprit que cet homme là ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il était si léger que le dieu le sentait à peine entre ses bras. Il sentit une vague d'amour l'envahir, il ne laisserait pas cet enfant mourir, en aucun cas. Les enfants étaient une bénédiction, un véritable don et il était de son devoir de sauver celui-ci de la mort.

Il sortit du Temple et rejoignit ses hommes au dehors, prêt à prendre le Bifrost pour repartir sur la cité d'Asgard, la cité éternelle. Après un instant d'hésitation il décida de cacher la présence de l'enfant pour ne pas que ses origines ne lui porte préjudice. Il laissa ses hommes partir en premier vers Asgard et enveloppa soigneusement le bébé dans un pan de sa cape.

- Mon enfant tu vas découvrir la belle et noble cité d'Asgard.

Heimdall accueillit son roi avec un hochement de tête. Bien entendue il était au courant pour l'enfant et il savait également que son roi lui demanderait de garder le secret. L'enfant se remit à pleurer doucement une fois arrivée à Asgard.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui mon roi? Demanda Heimdall de sa voix grave et profonde.

Odin plongea son regard dans les yeux vert du petit bébé, celui-ci s'accrochait avec ses petites mains à sa cape pourpre comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne l'abandonne de nouveau.

- L'élever Heimdall. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera mon fils.

Ledit Heimdall hocha la tête gravement et reprit son poste de Gardien du Bifrost. Odin se dirigea vers ses appartements et retrouva Fregga, son épouse qu'il aimait tendrement, celle-ci jouait avec Thor, son premier fils, mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Odin!

Elle se leva et courut vers lui avant de stopper sa course en voyant l'enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Il a besoin de soin.

* * *

- Il est très faible, dit le médecin une fois qu'ils eurent amené l'enfant en salle de soin. Je ne sais pas s'il survivra à la nuit.

Fregga sentit son cœur se serrer et elle s'empêcha difficilement de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, le Destin l'avait décidé ainsi et elle avait toujours secrètement espéré qu'un autre enfant voit le jour à Asgard. En voyant son époux rentrer avec ce petit être fragile, elle avait songé que son vœux avait été exaucé même si l'état de faiblesse de l'enfant ne laissait que peu d'espoir.

Elle reprit le nourrisson dans ses bras avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser dans cette salle de soin. Si l'enfant venait à mourir elle désirait plus que tout qu'il ait un nom, un toit et des bras chaleureux pour l'entourer. Elle l'amena dans la chambre de Thor et son fils leva un regard plein de surprise vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Thor, dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à hauteur de l'enfant, il est notre invité, tu te dois de veiller sur lui.

Le petit Thor approuva vigoureusement et ses boucles blondes retombèrent sur son visage.

Elle s'installa dans un sofa et tenta de nourrir l'enfant à l'aide d'un biberon. Il rechigna quelques instants puis finit par téter goulûment. Fregga soupira de soulagement en le voyant si affamé et en même temps elle haït Laufey d'avoir abandonné un être si innocent et merveilleux.

Thor vint poser ses petites mains sur les genoux de sa mère dans l'espoir de voir le petit bébé qui venait de faire irruption dans sa vie. L'enfant étira une petite main vers Thor et celui-ci la saisit doucement.

- Comment il s'appelle?

- J'ai décidé de l'appeler Loki.

- Bonjour Loki, dit Thor en souriant, je suis Thor.

- C'est un merveilleux nom, dit Odin en croisant le regard de son épouse.

L'amour qu'il portait à sa famille n'avait pas de limite, et lui tout comme Fregga ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir de grandir en eux. Ils avaient tant espéré la venue d'un deuxième enfant que celui-ci arrivait comme une bénédiction.  
Loki.  
Odin aimait déjà cet enfant comme son propre fils et s'il venait à mourir, il le pleurerait avec autant de douleur.

Il était tard et Thor finit par s'endormir près du berceau de celui qu'il appelait déjà son "_frère_". Fregga déposa le nourrisson dans le berceau et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et les joues.

- Mon petit Loki, survit je t'en pris, tu es mon miracle, murmura t-elle en caressant ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

Odin fit de même et le couple sortit en priant intérieurement que le nourrisson survivre malgré son état de faiblesse. A peine partie Thor releva la tête de sa couche et se leva du haut de ses cinq ans (si l'on comptait comme les Midgardiens), il trotta jusqu'au berceau de l'enfant et se hissa sur le tas de peluches avant de tomber à l'intérieur. Fort heureusement le lit était grand et il ne blessa pas le nourrisson.

- Comment ça va mon frère?

L'enfant détailla le dénommé Thor longuement et lui sourit tout en attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds.

- Je suis sur que toi aussi un jour tu deviendras un grand guerrier, dit Thor en baillant longuement.

Il posa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et enfouit sa tête contre ses cheveux. Thor tiendrait sa promesses coute que coute, le bébé était faible, il le sentait et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul pour cette nuit. L'enfant gazouilla un moment, apparemment heureux de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, puis il s'endormit doucement réconforté par cette présence rassurante.

* * *

Fregga entra dans la chambre de son... non de _ses _fils, le cœur battant. Elle espérait tant de cette nuit, elle espérait que Loki ait survécu, qu'elle puisse le serrer contre elle et sentir son petit cœur battre.

Étonnamment elle trouva Thor dans le berceau, il enlaçait doucement son frère et dormait profondément. Loki lui était réveillé, il fixait la chambre de ses grands yeux vert et le lait semblait lui avoir fait du bien, il était moins pâle et semblait beaucoup plus vif. Elle saisit le nourrisson dans ses bras et le serra longuement contre elle.

Odin sourit et posa une main apaisante sur le dos de Loki. Il faudrait sans doute du temps mais à force de soin, de patience et d'amour, il était sûr que cet enfant deviendrait un prince fort et très intelligent, au même titre que Thor. A cet instant précis il était heureux de pouvoir annoncer à son peuple la naissance du prince Loki.

* * *

_Et voilà! ^^_

_Ça vous a plu? N'est-il pas craquant ce bébé Loki?_


	2. Enfance

**Note:** Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça plairait autant, du coup j'ai décidé de faire une suite ! :) Toujours sur l'enfance de Loki et de Thor.

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture :)

Bonne lecture à tous et merci!

* * *

**Enfance**

- Allé mon frère, tu peux faire ça pour moi?

C'était un chaud après-midi de printemps, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les serviteurs du palais d'Asgard arpentaient le bâtiment en rasant les murs dans l'espoir de glaner un peu de fraîcheur. Les deux princes du palais, fils du roi Odin Père-de-toute-chose et de la reine Fregga, rasaient également les murs mais la chaleur n'y était pour rien. L'aîné, Thor, avait terminé sa sieste en avance et avait décidé d'arpenter le palais du haut de ses six ans, seulement arpenter le palais ce n'est pas drôle sans son petit frère. Il avait donc fait demi-tour et avait sorti son petit-frère Loki de son berceau afin de l'emmener avec lui.

Naturellement il n'en avait pas le droit mais Thor ne voulait pas se promener sans son frère. Il avait fait le serment malgré son jeune âge de le protéger, or il ne pouvait pas le protéger à distance, la meilleure solution était donc de le faire suivre partout. Thor portait donc Loki dans ses bras bien que celui-ci du haut de ses deux ans sache marcher depuis un moment.

Thor était devant l'armurerie, il rêvait d'y entrer pour observer les armes des guerriers qu'il admirait tant, lui aussi deviendrait un grand guerrier un jour. Grand et puissant il en était sûr. Il observa les yeux vert de son petit frère, il savait que Loki comprenait tout ce qu'il disait même s'il parlait peu et il savait qu'il possédait des pouvoirs étranges et mystérieux qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre que lui.

Loki leva les yeux vers la porte immense et imposante qui était bien entendue fermée à double tour. Il leva sa petite main, l'autre étant accroché à l'épaule de son frère, et l'agita un peu. Après quelques instants un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Priant pour que l'on ne les ait pas entendu, Thor se faufila dans la salle et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Des pans entiers de murs étaient recouverts de lourdes épées et d'armes diverses et variés et des mannequins de combats étaient placés ça et là dans la salle. Ni Thor, ni Loki n'osaient parler bien que la pièce soit parfaitement vide et silencieuse. Un jour Odin lui avait fait visiter l'armurerie mais il était tout petit et n'en gardait que des souvenirs épars et brumeux.

Thor posa son petit frère à terre et le prit par la main, ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au centre de la salle. C'était une pièce immense, circulaire, dorée et très lumineuse, au centre se dressait fièrement Mjolnir, le marteau légendaire. Thor s'arrêta devant l'objet et resta le regard fixé dessus. Il s'imaginait déjà le brandir aux côtés de son père dans une guerre contre les Géants des Glaces.

Mais en attendant de guerroyer contre les Jotuns, Thor sentit qu'il allait se faire sérieusement gronder par sa mère s'il ne revenait pas dans sa chambre et qu'il ne ramènerait pas son petit frère par la même occasion. Il retrouva Loki devant la baie vitrée qui surplombait Asgard. Il avait posé ses petites mains sur la vitre et ouvert dans les yeux, sa bouche formant un "o" parfait à mesure que la ville s'animait sous ses yeux.

- Viens mon frère, il faut nous dépêcher.

Il prit Loki dans ses bras et celui-ci eut du mal à détourner le regard du paysage d'Asgard. Il était très léger pour son âge et toujours frêle mais Thor s'enorgueillit des progrès de son frère chaque jour.

Des bruits se firent entendre au dehors et Thor crut que son cœur s'arrêtaient de battre. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il s'était enfuit de sa chambre avec son petit frère qui était pourtant fragile, pour aller dans l'armurerie, Thor avait l'assurance que son père l'enverrait sur Jotunheim ainsi qu'il le menaçait parfois quand il faisait des bêtises. Thor n'avait jamais prit les menaces au sérieux mais sait-on jamais.

- Loki je sais que tu peux faire des choses incroyables, c'est le moment de le prouver mon frère, chuchota Thor à l'oreille de son frère à toute vitesse.

Thor se plaqua contre le mur, Loki serré contre lui en espérant un miracle ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Les soldats suivis de quelques walkyries entrèrent en parlant et riant, ils passèrent devant les princes sans les voir et Thor en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie. Il courut presque jusqu'aux appartements de Loki et déposa son frère dans le berceau, ensuite et seulement ensuite il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

- Loki tu es extraordinaire!

Loki lui fit un immense sourire, ses beaux yeux verts émeraude pétillant de malice. Il allait repartir dans sa propre chambre lorsqu'un raclement de gorge arrêta son cœur pour de bon. Il se retourna et vit Fregga les bras croisés et l'air franchement en colère.

- Thor, pour l'amour du ciel, je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête?

S'en suivis un moment pénible pour Thor où son père et sa mère se relayèrent pour lui expliquer que non, on ne s'enfuyait pas de sa chambre et qu'on ne sortait pas son frère de deux ans pour l'emmener dans une armurerie.

- Mais je voulais voir Mjolnir! Se défendit Thor.

- Loki aurait pu être blessé, d'ailleurs comment avez-vous fais pour ne pas vous faire repérer.

- C'est Loki, grommela Thor les mains dans les poches.

- N'accuses pas ton frère Thor, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos d'assumer ses erreurs?

- Mais c'est vrai! Il peut se rendre invisible!

Fregga et Odin échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki montrait des dispositions étranges pour la magie, fréquemment sa mère l'avait surprit à faire léviter sa peluche préféré vers lui.

Thor fut punis et privé de sortie, mais ses parents acceptèrent de moins protéger Loki, après tout il avait déjà deux ans et était plutôt résistant malgré sa frère apparence. Fregga songeait fréquemment que ce n'était pas bon pour son plus jeune fils d'être surprotégé, pour le moment ce n'était pas gênant mais lorsqu'il deviendrait plus grand, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il ne leur en veuille.

Thor boudait dans sa chambre. Il voulait commencer l'entraînement pour devenir un grand guerrier mais son père ne le lui permettait pas encore. Il était donc assit sur le tapis à côté de son lit et triturait son Mjolir miniature en ronchonnant. Il détestait être puni, et en même temps il se sentait coupable d'avoir mit son frère en danger même si ce n'était pas si grave.

Il se leva et ouvrit doucement la porte. S'il se montrait discret il pourrait rejoindre la chambre de son frère, il se faufila hors de ses appartements et courut aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes, jusque dans la chambre de son frère.  
Loki était dans le berceau et gazouillait tout en jouant avec une de ses peluches. Quand il entendit Thor arriver, il se hissa sur ses pieds, curieux, et tenta de regarder par dessus la rambarde.

Thor attrapa son frère dans ses bras et l'assit à côté de lui sur le tapis, puis il poussa un long soupir.

- C'est pas évident la vie tu sais, dit-il avec le ton de celui qui en a déjà vu beaucoup.

Loki le regarda fixement, il sentait sans doute que son grand frère en avait gros sur le cœur. Il leva ses petites mains et les agita doucement. Une nuée de petits oiseaux jaillit alors de nulle part et tournoyèrent dans la chambre.

- Loki c'est magnifique, dit Thor en riant, tu es très doué mon frère.

* * *

_Ne sont-ils pas chou? xD J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Si l'inspiration me vient, je ferais peut-être une suite, mais ils seront un peu plus grand cette fois-ci._


	3. Adolescence

**Note: **Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir! :)

J'aime beaucoup écrire ces petits moments de vie de Loki et je pense reprendre le même principe pour ma prochaine fic, une sorte d'alphabet avec chaque lettre correspondant à un OS sur Loki et les Avengers. Comme ça je peux poster quand j'ai l'inspiration et ça me permet de souffler entre deux chapitres de mon autre longue histoire sur Loki.

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Adolescence**

- Vois-tu mon fils, quand je suis allé faire la guerre la première fois je...

Odin tenait son fils Loki dans ses bras tandis que Thor passait un moment seul avec ses amis. Pour ne pas que son plus jeune fils ne se sente délaissé, il tenait à passer le maximum de temps à ses côtés. Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander si Loki se souvenait de ses brefs instants passés sur sa planète-mère Jotunheim. C'était impossible bien sûr mais son fils était si différent des autres Asgardiens, si différents de son frère qui l'adorait et il espérait qu'il ne se poserait pas de question.

Odin était un puissant guerrier, le Père-de-toute-chose et un roi admirable, pourtant il estimait à juste titre que la fonction de père était la plus ardu qui soit. Il veillait à ce que Loki ne manque de rien et il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, beaucoup plus qu'avec Thor. Il aimait Loki comme un père aime son fils, il était fier de le voir si intelligent, si vif et si curieux, il tentait de répondre à chacune de ses questions et de s'intéresser à la magie même si c'était plutôt la spécialité de Fregga.

Il repoussait sans cesse le moment de lui avouer ses origines, son épouse l'y poussait mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Si Loki était heureux ainsi, pourquoi changer cela? Cela serait sans nul doute un moment très douloureux pour le jeune dieu et Odin ne voulait pas lui infliger cela.

Loki, du haut de ses six ans, l'écoutait raconter ses récits avec de grands yeux admiratifs, il aimait tellement lorsque son père passait des après-midi entier à lui raconter des histoires.

- Loki mon fils, tu aimerais voir Mjolnir?

- Oui!

Le petit garçon leva les bras au ciel de joie et son père rit en l'embrassa sur le front. Oui il était définitivement persuadé que Loki était le petit miracle que lui et Fregga attendait depuis très longtemps.

* * *

_6 ans plus tard_

Loki regardait Thor s'entrainer avec le maître d'arme. Encore et encore. Il s'épuisait littéralement à la tâche, combattant avec acharnement dans l'espoir de devenir rapidement le guerrier qui le faisait tant rêver.

Loki détourna le regard et revint à son grimoire de magie. Il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, bien dissimulé entre deux ouvrages sur la faune sous-marine, mais le jeune dieu n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher les choses cachées. Depuis toujours il avait comprit qu'il avait des pouvoirs spéciaux que les autres n'avaient pas, il pouvait se rendre invisible, créer des illusions et d'autres petites choses tout aussi magique.

Il les avait montré à son père et celui-ci avait paru un peu sceptique avant de déclarer que Loki était doué mais qu'il ferait mieux de s'entrainer aussi durement que Thor s'il souhaitait devenir roi un jour. Mais le jeune garçon ne se faisait aucune illusion, il savait que son frère était le meilleur postulant au trône, il était plus fort, plus entrainé. Loki ne voulait pas du trône, mais il aurait aimé que son père et son frère s'extasient autant devant ses tours de magie qu'ils ne le faisaient devant les prouesses de Thor.

Seule sa mère l'écoutait très attentivement à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de ses connaissances ou de l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec Fregga, elle avait toujours des paroles très justes et réconfortantes et en ce moment c'était précisément ce dont Loki avait besoin.

En effet son frère passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer et... à courir les filles. Résultat Loki - qui était certes plutôt solitaire de nature - se retrouvait complètement seul, de plus Thor passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amis du même âge que lui. Des amis que Loki n'aimait pas. Il y avait la jeune fille Sif, arrogante et bagarreuse et qui passait son temps à charmer Thor, Fandrall qui lui passait son temps à provoquer Loki lorsqu'ils étaient seul, Hogun qui ne parlait quasiment pas et Volstagg qui passait son temps à manger.

Non décidément Loki ne les aimait pas et la solitude commençait à lui peser. Il aimait encore moins assister aux entrainements de son frère mais c'était la seule façon de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

- Alors mon frère comment est-ce que j'ai été? Demanda Thor avec un grand sourire une fois qu'il eut finit.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Loki en haussant les épaules.

Il avait beau vouloir passer du temps avec son frère, il lui en voulait beaucoup de le délaisser de la sorte.

- Et c'est tout?

Thor semblait déçu, visiblement ce n'était pas le résultat escompté.

- Je vais me balader hors du palais, tu veux venir?

- Ils seront là?

Thor savait parfaitement ce que Loki voulait dire en parlant de _"ils"_.

- Oui, ce sont mes amis.

- Alors non.

- Comme tu veux.

Thor ne savait pas à quoi était dû la mauvaise humeur de son frère mais cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Ce soir là, Loki ne dina pas et monta directement dans sa chambre pour y pleurer un peu.

* * *

- Odin ce n'est plus possible, Loki se renferme sur lui-même, dit Fregga à son maris ce soir-là après avoir essuyé un énième refus de Loki de venir manger.

- C'est l'âge qui veut ça, répondit ledit Odin. Tu te souviens de Thor à son âge?

- C'était différent, pour Loki c'est un mal-être plus profond. Il faut le lui dire, ajouta-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

- Non Fregga, tu te rends compte de l'impact qu'une telle révélation pourrait avoir sur lui?

- Il l'apprendra bien un jour.

- Pas nécessairement.

Fregga ferma les yeux et ne répondit rien. Cette discussion finirait mal comme les centaines d'autres qu'ils avaient eu avant sur ce sujet là.

- Je veux le protéger, ajouta Odin, il est mon fils et je l'aime. Ce qu'il a été pendant quelques heures de sa vie ne compte pas.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Thor pour rentrer, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, des traces de rouge à lèvres sur les joues.

- Ah! Fit Fregga en pointant sur lui un index accusateur.

- Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard mais j'étais avec Augustine.

- Je m'en fiche totalement. Ton frère n'est pas bien, tu devrais aller le voir.

- Loki est impossible en ce moment, grogna Thor.

- Et bien demande-toi pourquoi.

- Parce qu'il a décidé d'être pénible, répondit Thor en haussant les épaules.

Il savait à quel point son frère pouvait se montrer extrêmement agaçant lorsqu'il le voulait.

- Parce que tu lui manques et que tu ne joues plus avec lui comme avant.

- Mais j'ai seize ans mère, j'ai d'autre chose à penser.

- Des filles mon fils, tu en trouveras des centaines dans l'Univers, intervint Odin, mais un frère tu n'en as qu'un et tu n'en trouveras jamais un autre.

Thor baissa la tête et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Son frère lui manquait, les blagues qu'ils faisaient ensemble lui manquait, sa présence lui manquait.

- Je vais aller le voir, marmonna t-il.

Il monta les marches qui menaient à leur appartement et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Loki.

- Mon frère? Je peux rentrer?

Il rentra dans attendre la réponse et trouva Loki allongé sur son lit, ses yeux vert fixaient les multiples oiseaux qu'il avait sans doute fait apparaitre par magie et il avait peut-être pleuré. Mais ça Thor ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, après tout il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments et Loki savait très bien dissimuler les siens.

- C'est très beau tout ça, dit-il maladroitement.

Loki ricana mais ne répondit rien.

- Comment tu vas?

- Très bien.

Thor se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

- Je ne pense pas, tu es bizarre en ce moment Loki.

- Ah oui?

- C'est de ma faute?

Loki releva enfin la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de son frère.

- A ton avis Thor? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'es pas venu jouer avec moi? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'es pas venu voir comment j'allais et si j'avançais bien dans mon apprentissage de la magie?

- Je...

- Des mois, le coupa Loki, parce que tu t'en fiches, parce que tu préfères la compagnie de ces greluches à la mienne et parce que tu considères toi aussi que le plus important c'est le combat, parce que tu te fiches éperdument de savoir que notre professeur me considère comme la personne la plus intelligente de tout Asgard, parce que tu trouves aussi que la rhétorique et la magie ne sont que des arts de pleutres.

Thor parut choqué et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Loki ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu croyais sincèrement que tu pourrais rire de moi et dire ce genre de chose sans que je le sache?

Cette fois-ci Loki ne cherchaient même plus à retenir ses larmes, ses yeux vert brillaient plus que jamais et transperçait Thor comme un milliers d'aiguilles.

- Je suis désolé mon frère, nous avions bu ce soir-là, je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ces paroles.

- Si tu les pensais.

Thor sentit son estomac se tordre, il avait la sensation que quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux, qu'il venait de perdre son frère à tout jamais, ainsi que son père l'avait prévenu.

- Sors d'ici s'il te plait.

Thor s'exécuta et ferma la porte derrière lui la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard Loki décida de sortir se balader, il avait décidé de descendre manger et passer du temps avec sa famille afin que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas de son état. Cependant il ignorait superbement Thor. Odin avait finit par décréter qu'il aurait mieux fait d'avoir des filles, voire de se contenter d'un élevage de chevaux et Fregga n'était pas loin de penser pareil.

Loki descendit se balader dans les jardins du palais. Il finissait par tourner en rond dans sa chambre et il espérait que le soleil et l'air doux lui ferait un peu de bien au moral. Mais non. Il croisait les serviteurs qui le saluaient poliment, il vit son frère au loin qui semblait vivre très bien sans lui et il finit par s'installer sous un arbre avec un de ses livres.

- Le pseudo-magicien est de sorti on dirait.

Loki leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Fandrall.

- Je suis occupé.

- A faire tes tours de passe-passe? Tu crois que c'est ainsi que tu deviendras roi?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Fandrall!

Fandrall saisit alors violemment le grimoire de Loki et s'amusa à le regarder.

- Rend-moi ça!

- Personne n'a envie d'un roi qui fait des tour de magie pour enfant.

Loki se sentit rougir, c'était déjà suffisamment pénible de savoir que tout le monde pensait plus ou moins qu'il était inutile, il n'avait pas en plus envie de l'entendre de la bouche de cet imbécile. Il était un des princes d'Asgard, Fandrall lui devait le respect.

- Rend-moi ça, tu oublies à qui tu parles.

Il ricana.

- Prouve que tu es un guerrier et nous verrons.

Loki eut un sourire malicieux et quelqu'un abattit violemment un énorme grimoire à l'arrière de la tête de Fandrall. Ce dernier tituba en gémissant et le Loki qu'il avait devant les yeux s'effaça. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se retourna. Un autre Loki se tenait devant lui, pourtant c'était impossible qu'il soit à deux endroits à la fois. Dans la foulée s'en suivit une chose que ni Fandrall ni Loki n'avaient vu venir: Le poing de Thor s'abattant sur le nez de Fandrall avec un craquement sinistre.

Il tomba à terre cette fois-ci en tenant son nez d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang épais et écarlate.

- La prochaine fois que tu oses parler à mon frère, un prince d'Asgard, de cette façon, je te fais enfermer dans les cachots.

Thor avait mit toute la colère dont il était capable dans cette menace, il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait le plus grand mal à se contenir.

Le soir venu Thor se fit réprimander pour ne pas avoir su garder son calme, il encaissa sans broncher mais il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste, il le referait même si nécessaire. Cependant Fregga et Odin étaient soulagés de voir que Thor protégeait son frère coute que coute. Ils n'étaient pas dupes et savaient pertinement tout ce que Thor faisait pour Loki, ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où il s'était dénoncé à la place de son frère quand une de leur blague avait mal tourné. Thor monta voir son frère dans ses appartements, il resta un long moment devant la porte sans oser frapper, il ne savait pas si son frère voulait le voir.

- Tu peux entrer Thor, lui dit Loki à travers la porte.

Le jeune dieu du tonnerre eut un sourire, son frère était _réellement_ doué et malin.

- Bonsoir mon frère.

- J'espère que Père et Mère ne t'ont pas trop réprimandé?

- Non, enfin ils ont bien crié mais je suis sur qu'ils sont heureux de savoir que je veille sur toi. Fandrall en revanche n'en a pas finit.

Loki eut un petit sourire triste et feuilleta distraitement son grimoire de magie.

- C'était incroyable ce que tu as fais Loki, Tu peux être à deux endroits à la fois?

- Non Thor, je peux donner l'illusion d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Et je suis persuadé qu'avec un peu d'entrainement je ferais encore mieux.

- Je... Je ne savais pas que Fandrall se comportait de la sorte avec toi.

- Si Thor tu le savais mais tu ne me croyais pas.

- Je suis désolé, je t'assure, tu as tellement l'habitude d'arranger la vérité que...

- J'arrange la vérité lorsque c'est amusant, là ça n'a rien de drôle.

- Je suis désolé, répéta t-il.

Il y a eut un long silence pendant lequel Thor ne savait plus quoi dire pour se racheter.

- Tu feras un grand guerrier Thor, dit Loki d'une voix douce, je t'ai vu à l'entrainement, tu seras un bon roi.

- Toi aussi mon frère.

- Non... Je ne suis qu'un magicien, enfin un apprenti-magicien pour le moment. Je n'aime rien de ce qui fait la grandeur d'un soldat asgardien.

- Mais tu es mon frère et tu es un prince, à mes yeux, et quelque soit la façon dont tu te battras, tu resteras puissant.

- Merci Thor.

Ledit Thor s'avança et serra longuement son frère contre lui.

- Me pardonneras-tu mes absences mon frère? Si je te promets d'y remédier?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Mère dit que je dois trouver le juste milieu entre toi et mes... heu... sorties.

- Mère a toujours raison.

Thor rit et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son frère. Puis il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir alors que Loki se remettait à sa lecture, mais son regard se posa sur un croquis posé négligemment sur le bureau. Le dessin, très réaliste, représentait Thor et Loki, plus âgé de quelques années en train de combattre les Géantes des Glaces ensembles. Thor sentit son cœur se serrer, cette œuvre était sublime et il sentit une vague d'amour pour son frère se propager en lui.

- Loki? Dit-il en se retourna.

- Oui?

- je voudrais voir ta magie.

Loki sourit, ferma son livre et fut heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer ses dons à quelqu'un.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)_

_Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin de cette fic, mais rassurez-vous j'en démarrerais une autre basé sur le même principe ^^_


	4. Attirance

**Note:** Et voilà la fin! ^^ J'ai bien aimé écrire cette petite histoire, elle me détendait bien entre deux chapitres de mon autre fic, du coup elle aura très probablement une suite. Merci à vous toutes pour vos très gentilles reviews! :)

Et merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Attirance**

Loki sortait de son entraînement avec le maître d'arme tandis que Thor lui, s'y trouvait toujours. Il ne s'entraînait pas autant que son frère pour la bonne et simple raison que cela ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Odin avait rechigné au début mais il savait que Loki pouvait compenser par la magie et la ruse, deux choses dont Thor était dépourvu.

Odin lui cédait beaucoup plus de choses qu'à Thor, comme s'il cherchait sans cesse à compenser quelque chose. Loki n'y avait pas trop prêté attention jusque là, mais il finissait par se poser des questions. Pour le moment il n'osait pas en parler à Odin, les rapports avec son père étaient légèrement tendus depuis qu'il avait constaté que le souverain préparait surtout Thor à être roi, son choix était donc fait depuis longtemps.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées amères, Loki se dirigea vers ses appartements avec l'envie de se plonger dans un bon bain pour délasser ses muscles. Sur le chemin, il croisa Sif, allant probablement rejoindre Thor pour s'entraîner et surtout pour lui tourner autour. Toutes les fibres de son être détestaient Sif. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de parler, sa façon de le regarder avec dédain comme si elle constatait à quel point il était différent de Thor, sa façon de tourner autour de son frère... Il ne l'aimait tout simplement pas, comme trois autres guerriers d'Asgard.

Rentrant dans ses appartements, il se fit couler un bain et s'y plongea avec un soupir de soulagement. Les courbatures s'étaient déjà installées et l'eau chaude délia très agréablement ses muscles tendus. Au bout d'un moment prit de somnolence, il s'endormit.

- Mon frère?

- Une minute.

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Il se trouvait toujours dans sa baignoire, l'eau était devenue fraîche et il frissonnait. Il sortit, s'enveloppa dans une serviette et s'habilla rapidement.

Thor était venu l'avertir qu'il sortirait avec ses amis et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner - ce qu'il avait naturellement refusé. Il se dirigeait à présent vers les appartements de ses parents afin de passer un peu de temps avec eux et éventuellement de parler à Odin s'il s'en sentait d'humeur.

- Vous avez tous les deux autant de chance d'être roi.

Cette phrase Loki l'avait entendu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais il n'y croyait plus. Autrefois il se raccrochait à cette phrase en se disant qu'il pourrait lui aussi faire un bon roi, mais à présent il savait que Odin avait fait son choix mais qu'il n'osait pas l'assumer.

- Non. Vous avez choisis Thor depuis de nombreuses années.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

- Rien ne te permets d'affirmer cela Loki.

- Je sais que vous préférez Thor depuis toujours.

- Loki! Le réprimanda sa mère. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille.

- Si c'est le cas, vous essayez bien de compenser en me laissant faire à peu près tout ce que je veux.

Fregga regarda Loki avec beaucoup de tristesse et celui-ci se sentit mal de l'avoir blessé. Il sentait qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin, mais il sentait une sorte de non-dit peser sur ses épaules, comme si ses parents tentaient à tout prix de lui faire oublier quelque chose de très lourd.

- Il faut le lui dire Odin, murmura Fregga.

Loki sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose, quelque part cela le rassurait et l'effrayait à la fois, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Odin ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat, il bût une longue gorgée de vin et demanda aux serviteurs de s'en aller. A juste titre cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Il y a longtemps, lors de la bataille contre les Géants des Glaces, alors que Laufey voyait son armée se défaire, je suis entré dans leur temple afin de vérifier que rien d'important n'avait été oublié.

Loki avait l'estomac noué et craignait plus que tout de découvrir la vérité désormais, sa mère lui serrait doucement la main et il savait que sans ce geste, il serait probablement partit.

- Je... j'y ai trouvé un nourrisson, à peine âgé de quelques heures et laissé là, voué à la mort. Étonnamment petit et fragile pour un géant des glaces. Le fils de Laufey.

- Q-Quoi?

Loki s'était levé et contemplait à présent son père avec horreur, il ne voulait plus savoir, il voulait redevenir leur Loki, un prince un peu trop gâté, qui aimait la magie et la lecture.

- Un bâtard? Je ne suis qu'un bâtard qu'on a abandonné dans l'espoir qu'il meure?

Loki se rendit compte qu'il pleurait et que sa mère serrait son bras. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'Odin disait, c'était impossible, inconcevable. Certes il s'était toujours senti un peu à part, un peu différent mais sa mère répétait que c'était cette différence qui le rendait unique et exceptionnel. A présent il ne se sentait plus unique, il se sentait sale et honteux.

- Non Loki...

- Je ne suis que le monstre dont tous les parents parlent à leurs enfants le soir avant de dormir, le coupa t-il.

- Non! Dit Fregga d'une voix forte. Tu es notre enfant...

Mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, il se dégagea sèchement et courut hors du palais, il entendit ses parents l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait lui arracher une partie de lui-même, il n'avait qu'une envie: Celle de se rouler en boule et de pleurer.

Il erra de longues minutes à travers la ville, il savait que bientôt les gardes du palais débarqueraient et retourneraient la ville pour le retrouver. Il s'en fichait.

Loki s'en voulait beaucoup, il maudissait son sens de l'observation et sa curiosité malsaine, s'il n'avait rien demandé, il n'aurait rien su et tout aurait continué comme avant. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à présent. Il avait très envie de se jeter du haut du pont du Bifrost mais il chassa presque immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit.

- Loki?

Il s'arrêta net et leva les yeux. Sif se tenait devant lui, un air étonné sur le visage. De toute les personnes qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir, Sif se tenait sans nul doute dans le peloton de tête. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle ici? Son frère avait bien précisé qu'il sortait avec ses amis.

_Son frère._

Ces mots n'avaient plus aucun sens désormais, ils résonnaient de façon creuses dans son esprit et il eut la sensation que sa vie n'avait été qu'un immense château de cartes qui venait de s'écrouler en quelques minutes.

- Bonsoir Sif.

La politesse l'obligeait à la saluer mais il ne tenait pas à passer plus de temps en sa compagnie, au vue de la soirée qu'il venait de passer, il avait envie d'être seul. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui et constata qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas cette rue, il s'était enfoncé plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans Asgard.

- Si tu cherches ton frère, il n'est pas par là.

"_Ce n'est pas mon frère_" eut envie de répondre Loki mais il s'abstint. Déjà que les amis de son frère ne l'aimait pas, il n'allait pas en plus leur donner du grain à moudre.

- Je ne le cherchais pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il la regarda un peu durement, il n'avait pas envie de parler, encore moins envie de _lui_ parler et surtout il n'avait pas à se justifier devant qui que ce soit.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Sif.

- Un prince d'Asgard dans une ruelle de bars et de tavernes, ce n'est pas le mieux pour une réputation, ceci dit je suppose que tu t'en fiches vu celle que tu te traînes, répliqua t-elle piquée au vif.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici hein? Le tapin? Ça te va bi...

Il fut interrompu par une gifle monumentale de la part de Sif, elle semblait furieuse et avait les larmes aux yeux. En même temps elle l'avait cherché, songea Loki. Si elle s'était contentée de passer son chemin sans demander son reste, tout aurait été pour le mieux, il aurait pu aller se soûler dans une taverne tranquillement et elle serait partie se coucher. Maintenant elle partirait se coucher en pleurant et lui irait se soûler avant de probablement se mettre à pleurer aussi.

A cet instant précis, il n'avait envie de rien d'autre.

- A plus tard Sif.

Elle le regarda passer devant lui sans rien dire.

- Attends!

Il s'arrêta et soupira. Pourquoi diable tout le monde décidait-il d'être pénible le soir ou précisément il avait terriblement besoin de solitude?

- Je pense que pour une raison ou pour une autre, nous avons tous les deux passés une mauvaise soirée.

- Et?

- Je connais une taverne ou personne ne dira rien, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre?

Loki haussa un sourcil. Boire un verre avec Sif ne faisait pas du tout partie des choses qu'il aurait aimé faire.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas Sif.

- C'est vrai, reconnu t-elle, toi non plus ceci dit. Mais en l'occurrence je ne sais pas si on a quelque chose de mieux à faire.

Loki accepta et il suivit Sif dans une rue étroite et sinueuse, de toute manière il avait largement les moyens de lui payer si jamais elle avait décidé de lui tendre un traquenard. Mais non. Ils atterrirent dans une taverne chaleureuse ou des tas d'hommes et quelques femmes buvaient, chantaient et jouaient aux cartes. Le tavernier ne posa aucune question et leur servis à boire.

* * *

- Tu trouves que je suis une jolie fille?

Après deux heures à boire avec Sif, Loki avait du mal à penser de façon logique et rationnelle, ils avaient passé la majorité du temps à parler de tout et de rien et quand l'alcool avait fait effet, ils avaient même ris un peu. Finalement elle n'était pas _si_ désagréable que cela lorsqu'elle perdait sa fâcheuse tendance à faire la morale aux autres.

- Aucune idée, pourquoi cette question?

Il n'avait jamais regardé Sif au point de décider si elle était une jolie fille ou non, il la trouvait juste agaçante, voire gênante.

- Thor ne me regarde pas.

- Quoi?

- Thor ne me regarde pas, répéta t-elle le regard fixé sur son verre vide.

- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

- Il me plaît tu sais, ton frère, ajouta t-elle comme si Loki avait oublié qui était Thor.

Mais justement il n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Sif tournait autour de son frère.

- Je ne crois pas que tu lui plaises, dit Loki en se resservant un verre.

C'est que ce breuvage était fort bon et sucré, tout ce dont il avait besoin en cette soirée plus que minable. D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il?

- Et toi je te plais Loki?

- Heu... Non.

Sif fondit alors en larme et Loki leva les yeux au ciel, pour une fois qu'il était honnête il fallait que cela ne lui plaise pas. Il fit alors quelque chose de totalement inutile pour la réconforter: Il lui tapota le dos. De toute manière elle pouvait pleurer si cela lui chantait, lui se contenterait de finir la bouteille. Enfin la troisième bouteille pour être exact.

Sif posa alors sa main sur son bras et sa tête sur son épaule. Loki se figea, surprit par ce contact inattendu.

- Heu... Sif?

Il avait du mal à penser consciemment, la seule chose qu'il désirait était de finir la bouteille et de rentrer se coucher. Pourtant Sif ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact n'était pas désagréable mais pas transcendant non plus, il ne se déroba pas, quelque part elle était la seule personne qui avait fait preuve de tendresse envers lui.

* * *

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Loki. Sa tête était douloureuse et embrumée comme s'il avait passé sa nuit à boire.

Il avait passé sa nuit à boire.

Il gémit et reposa sa tête sur le coussin et se demanda si c'était correct de vomir là, maintenant, tout de suite, ou s'il avait la force de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était nu mais il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi, une petite voix lui souffla cependant qu'il était en train d'oublier quelque chose d'important et de gênant.

De très important et de très gênant.

Derrière lui il vit une ombre se lever bruyamment et il se retourna en sursautant. Sif était debout devant lui les joues rouges, et tenait maladroitement une partie de ses affaires dans les bras. Ses yeux cernés trahissaient une jolie gueule de bois et Loki se souvint alors de sa nuit précédente. Les quatre ou cinq grandes bouteilles de vin ingurgitées, le retours au palais en titubant - Sif dans les bras -, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, plus pour trouver du réconfort que par réelle envie de coucher ensemble. Au final cela n'avait pas été désagréable, Loki avait oublié l'espace de quelques heures que sa vie était en train de s'effondrer et Sif avait oublié que la personne qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas en retour.

A présent ils se regardaient comme si ni l'un, ni l'autre ne réalisaient vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Sif passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, dit Loki, on garde ça pour nous si tu veux bien.

- Oui.

Elle sembla sur le point de dire autre chose mais se ravisa. Que pouvait-elle dire après tout? Qu'elle avait été heureuse d'oublier quelques heures qu'elle était malheureuse? Que Loki était finalement quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on s'intéresse à lui?

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de le dire et Loki hocha la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit mais que ce n'était pas la peine de le dire. Sif le salua et sortit sans un mot. Loki reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et se demanda si sa vie pouvait être pire qu'à cet instant précis. Il se leva et attrapa des vêtements propres dans le but de prendre une bonne et longue douche froide. Il vit alors Thor entrer dans la pièce et Loki sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment annoncer à son frère qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un étranger? Qu'un monstre?

Il eut soudain envie de pleurer et contre toute attente Thor lui fournit une raison valable. Il s'approcha de Loki et lui décrocha un coup de poing qui le fit tituber avant de tomber par terre en se tenant la pommette. Des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux et il mit un certain temps avant de fixer incrédule son frère. Thor était du genre à cogner d'abord et à parler ensuite mais vu sa tête il préférait sans doute se contenter de le frapper.

- J'ai vu Sif sortir de ta chambre, dit-il en tremblant.

- Et?

Il se releva en titubant et son mal de tête le reprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec elle?

- Ça te regarde?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec elle? Répéta t-il.

- Depuis quand elle t'intéresse?

- Réponds-moi mon frère!

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais été.

Thor desserra les poings et fronça les sourcils, visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Demandes à tes parents.

Thor resta la les bras ballants semblant ne rien comprendre de la situation, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Loki attrapa ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Un énorme hématome s'étalait à l'endroit où Thor l'avait frappé et sa tête était douloureuse.

- Loki?

Son... frère frappa timidement à la porte.

- Je te demande pardon de t'avoir frappé. Je ne voulais pas.

Loki ne répondit rien et laissa Thor poursuivre son monologue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as quitté le palais mais... Si je peux t'aider dis-le moi?

Loki ne répondit toujours rien et entreprit de se savonner.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras?

Loki ne répondit rien et se rinça, ce qui couvrit momentanément la voix de Thor.

- Mon frère?

- Je ne suis pas ton frère Thor.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça avec Sif? Vous vous détestez!

Loki sortit de la salle de bain et se dressa face à Thor, ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille à présent.

- Il se trouve que hier soir, nous avions tous les deux besoin de nous changer les idées.

- J'aurais pu te changer les idées moi aussi!

- Et comment? Tu étais à l'autre bout de la ville.

Thor se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit rien.

- Et puis tu ne m'aurais pas changé les idées de la même façon.

- Qui sait?

Loki haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un rire. Puis il se pencha vers Thor et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille:

- Ne t'en fais pas tu resteras toujours le seul et l'unique Thor.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que cette fin vous aura plus, la suite est sur le feu comme dirait l'autre ;)_


End file.
